


Вальдес, с любовью

by fandom OE North and South 2020 (fandom_OE_Sever_2020)



Series: Челлендж fandom OE North and South 2020 [7]
Category: Reflections of Eterna - Vera Kamsha, Отблески Этерны
Genre: Bijouterie, Crafts, Don't copy to another site, Fanart, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Modeling, Oil Painting, Painting, decorative arts
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:20:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 68
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25728850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_OE_Sever_2020/pseuds/fandom%20OE%20North%20and%20South%202020
Summary: Набор украшений (колье, моносерьга, кольцо) с лаковой миниатюрой (ручной многослойной росписью по камню)
Series: Челлендж fandom OE North and South 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1864423
Comments: 11
Kudos: 34
Collections: Level 2 Quest 2: Челлендж 2020.   fandom OE North and South 2020, Level 3: Челлендж 2020





	Вальдес, с любовью

**Author's Note:**

> По клику на изображение оно откроется в большем размере в этом же окне. Для возврата к работе нажмите "назад".

[ ](https://i.ibb.co/X465sFC/valdes1.jpg)

  
  


[ ](https://i.ibb.co/JCp4Yxj/valdes2.jpg)

  
  


[ ](https://i.ibb.co/vXVRNXP/valdes3.jpg)

  
  


[ ](https://i.ibb.co/ctHh6W9/valdes4.jpg)

  
  


[ ](https://i.ibb.co/prS4JZX/valdes5.jpg)

  
  


[ ](https://i.ibb.co/xfNGr9D/valdes6.jpg)

  
  


[ ](https://i.ibb.co/QQGKqrk/valdes7.jpg)

  
  


[ ](https://i.ibb.co/30TM6n3/valdes8.jpg)

  
  


       


По клику на превью откроется страница работы.  
По умолчанию страница открывается в этом же окне.

  
  


[](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25723897)[](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25713979)[](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25724428)[](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25729222)[](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25724527)[](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25725022)[](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25730614)[](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25728850)[](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25725793)[](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25724671)[](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25730680)[](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25730035)[](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25706101)

  


УНЕСТИ БАННЕР
    

` <div align="center"><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/series/1864423" rel="nofollow"><img src="https://i.ibb.co/wWVXwFJ/5-2.jpg" style="width:100%; max-width:800px" alt="изображение"/></a></div> <a href="https://oe-north-and-south-2020.diary.ru/" target=_blank><font color="#29444c"><div align="center">выкладки на дайри</div></font></a></code>`


End file.
